


perchance to Dream

by Kahika



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/pseuds/Kahika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't even the first time you've dreamed of Kaidan. It's just the loudest.</p><p>(The second dream sequence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Femshep in one of the biotic classes; Kaidan left behind at Virmire; Mordin survived ME2; genophage cured.

This isn't even the first time you've dreamed of Kaidan. It's just the loudest. Usually, he's quiet. Usually he's the tap of painkillers in a container, the glow of biotics, the smell of bacon. Usually the loudest he gets is stories about Brain Camp or awkward attempts at flirting (some of which he never actually said), not his last words to "belay that" yelled over a radio.

It is, however, the first time you've dreamed of Mordin. He hadn't even made an appearance in your dreams to monologue or sing or run tests before now, when he's only whispers and shadows in a forest you've never been to in reality.

Since the two seconds EDI had let you believe you were transhuman, you've occasionally wished on nights like this that you _were_. If parts of your brain or psychological functions or whatever (you never were a biologist) were cybernetic, maybe it wouldn't hurt like this, when you're most vulnerable, least in control, and least expecting it: Maybe you wouldn't dream.

You used to have nightmares about your death, back when you were first revived, reliving and reinventing the attack, your crew dying in front of you, your slow suffocation in space. You'd wake up unable to breathe, your sheets flung across your cabin by panicked biotics as well as physical force. Back then the nightmares scared you, and as you found out more about the Collectors, they made you angry.

These dreams of the forest and the boy on Earth and your fallen friends just make your heart ache.


End file.
